Stingray
For other uses of Stingray see Stingray (Disambiguation) Stingray is a science-fiction television programme; it had a run of 39 episodes during the mid 60s. It was the third of Gerry Anderson's Supermarionation shows and his first show to be filmed in Videcolor. The show follows the adventures of the World Aquanaut Security Partol, focusing on the exploits of Aquanaut Troy Tempest, captain of the underwater craft Stingray, and his crew. Other main characters were Commander Sam Shore, Phones Sheridan, Atlanta Shore, Lieutenant Fisher and a beautiful mute girl from under the sea called Marina. Also seen was the evil Titan, his sidekick X20 and the Aquaphibians who were the main ememy of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol. The Aquaphibians were often seen pursuing Stingray in mechanical fish-like craft. Characters Goodies *Troy Tempest *Phones Sheridan *Marina *Atlanta Shore *Commander Sam Shore *Lieutenant Fisher *Oink Baddies *Titan *Surface Agent X-2-0 Voice Cast *Don Mason *Robert Easton *Louis Maxwell *Ray Barrett *David Graham *Sylvia Anderson Episodes (Production Order) # Stingray # Plant Of Doom # Sea of Oil # Hostages Of The Deep # Treasure Down Below # The Big Gun # The Golden Sea # The Ghost Ship # Count Down # The Ghost Of The Sea # Emergency Marineville # Subterranean Sea # Loch Ness Monster # The Invaders # Secret Of The Giant Oyster # Raptures Of The Deep # Stand By For Action # The Disappearing Ships # The Man From The Navy # Marineville Traitor # Tom Thumb Tempest # Pink Ice # The Master Plan # Star Of The East # An Echo Of Danger # Invisible Enemy # Deep Heat # In Search Of The Tajmanon # Titan Goes Pop # Set Sail For Adventure # Tune Of Danger # Rescue From The Skies # The Cool Cave Man # A Nut For Marineville # Trapped In The Depths # Eastern Eclipse # A Christmas To Remember # The Lighthouse Dwellers # Aquanaut Of The Year (Broadcast Order) # Stingray # Emergency Marineville # The Ghost Ship # Subterranean Sea # Loch Ness Monster # Set Sail For Adventure # The Man From The Navy # An Echo Of Danger # Raptures Of The Deep # Titan Goes Pop # In Search Of The Tajmanon # A Christmas To Remember # Tune Of Danger # The Ghost Of The Sea # Rescue From The Skies # The Lighthouse Dwellers # The Big Gun # The Cool Cave Man # Deep Heat # Star Of The East # Invisible Enemy # Tom Thumb Tempest # Eastern Eclipse # Treasure Down Below # Stand By For Action # Pink Ice # The Disappearing Ships # Secret Of The Giant Oyster # The Invaders # A Nut For Marineville # Trapped In The Depths # Count Down # Sea of Oil # Plant Of Doom # The Master Plan # The Golden Sea # Hostages Of The Deep # Marineville Traitor # Aquanaut Of The Year References References or Tributes Category:Supermarionation Category:Stingray